


Baby, It's You

by xxawalkinwonderlandxx



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bellamy is smitten, Bellamy’s just an idiot, But we still love them, Clarke just moved, F/M, Like he has it bad, POV Bellamy, They hooked up her first night there, bellamy is oblivious, but they'll figure it out in the end, they both get jealous, what's the harm in that?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-04-23 18:17:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 18,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19156360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxawalkinwonderlandxx/pseuds/xxawalkinwonderlandxx
Summary: Clarke Griffin has just moved in with Raven and she and Bellamy end up sleeping together her first night in Arkadia. No strings attached. Things are going pretty well, except for the fact that Bellamy is pretty sure he has a crush on her and he can't tell if she likes him too. But, it's fine, they're friends, things are great. He's just reading into things. Yep, that's totally it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> SO! I was actually in the middle of writing this when Bob and Eliza announced that they're now married and then that really spurred me on try and make this cute. 
> 
> The inspiration for this song initially came from "I'm Into Something Good" by Herman's Hermits then I went on an 'oldies' kick and listened to "Baby, It's You", "I Want To Hold Your Hand", and "Love Me Do" by the Beatles and now they've all been like mashed together and TAH DAH! There's this fic :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They meet :)
> 
> Sorry in advance for any spelling/grammar mistakes!

The last thing Bellamy wanted to do was spend his first Friday night of the summer at a bar while Murphy gripes about his _friend with benefits_ cutting things off. _Honestly, you didn’t even like her that much_. Bellamy had just spent this entire spring semester being the TA for two classes, volunteering with tutoring, and working on his dissertation research. His ideal night was staying home with whiskey that didn’t cost $9 a drink, and probably a documentary on the history channel.

“I can’t believe she just up and ended things.” Murphy grumbles from his place on the barstool next to Bellamy. “No preamble, nothing.”

“Dude, you two had the friends with benefits thing for like three months.”

“Exactly! She didn’t even give me a reason!”

“Did she really need to? Your whole thing is one and done, you obviously didn’t want to actually _date_ her.”

Murphy huffs. “I didn’t, but still. Common courtesy.” Murphy flags down the bartender as a crowd of people file through the door. Bellamy lets out a sigh of relief when he sees Miller and his boyfriend Monty in front of everyone.

“Thank god, someone save me.” Bellamy groans.

“You look like shit, Murphy.” Miller goes for teasing but Murphy only grumbles and downs the rest of his drink. Miller leans towards Bellamy. “What the fuck is wrong with him?”

“Ontari ended it.”

“Dude, you knew her for like, three months.”

“Thank you! That’s exactly what I said.” Bellamy throws his arms up in the air and gets caught off guard by a beautiful laugh coming from behind his two friends.

“It’ll be okay man.” Miller clasps Murphy on the shoulder and Murphy nods his head. “Now, the reason why we’re here is for something far more exciting.”

Miller and Monty both grin and before Bellamy can ask what they mean by that, they turn around and motion towards a stunning blonde girl with piercing blue eyes. With the amount of alcohol Bellamy’s consumed at this point, he thinks she’s a walking goddess and it’s taking everything in him to not fall at her feet and confess how much he adores her. But his mouth does go dry and he finds he has a hard time looking away.

“This is Clarke! She just moved here and she’s staying with Raven!” Monty explains.

“Tonight is her welcoming party.” Jasper chimes in from beside the new girl—Clarke.

“Hi.” She extends her hand but it takes Bellamy’s mind a second to catch up to what’s happening before he reaches out and shakes it. Her hand is smooth and soft and he can see a couple of paint smears across her knuckles. “It’s nice to meet you.”

“You—” Bellamy has the worst case of cotton mouth ever. “You too. I’m Bellamy.”

Clarke smiles. “Hi, Bellamy.”

“Hi.” He smiles back but before he lets himself stare too long, he clears his throat and scans the group. “Where’s Reyes?”

“She’s actually grabbing your sister.”

Bellamy’s eyebrows shoot up. “You mean to tell me that everyone got an invite to this welcoming party except me?”

“I didn’t get an invite either.” Murphy holds up one of his hands.

“In our defense, you,” Miller says turning to Murphy, “told us never to bother you on Friday nights unless someone was dying, and you,” he turns his attention back to Bellamy, “seem to have your phone off.”

“What?” Bellamy fishes his phone out of his back pocket and clicks the home button. The battery icon pops up and he swears under his breath. “I forgot to charge it before I left.”

“Not to mention we did stop by your place but your car wasn’t there.” Monty points out.

“Alright, alright, I get it.” Bellamy gives his friends an apologetic look. “Sorry for assuming.”

Jasper smiles and wraps an arm around Bellamy’s shoulders. “We’ll forgive you.”

Bellamy smirks. “If?”

“If you buy the first round of drinks.” Bellamy looks around at his friends, but his gaze settles on the blonde girl a few feet from him who’s checking her phone.

“Alright, fine.” Jasper cheers and Bellamy is rewarded with a smile from Clarke.

Not long after the first round of drinks are bought, Raven and Octavia show up and their welcoming party is in full swing. Clarke seems to mostly stick with Raven and Octavia but she gets along really well with Monty and Jasper, and she seems to understand Miller’s tendency to not talk much but when they do, she always makes him laugh. Bellamy can’t help himself when it comes to looking at her, she’s just too mesmerizing, and he feels a slight sense of pride when he notices her watching him too.

He hasn’t had much of a chance to talk to her himself, but he learns that she and Raven met when they found out that Finn was dating both of them at the same time. That whole situation was something Bellamy was pretty sure he’d never forget. Raven was heartbroken and the guys wanted nothing more than to beat Finn into a bloody pulp. Of course, Raven wouldn’t let that happen, something about him still being family, but it didn’t make the situation any better. After that, both of the girls dumped him and now Clarke is going to be living with Raven for the upcoming summer and following school year.

At some point, Murphy pulls Clarke in for a game of pool and Bellamy can’t help but smile as he watches Clarke wipe the table with him. Murphy is a little too drunk to be able to line his shots up correctly and by the end of it, the amount of billiard balls he still has on the table is kind of embarrassing.

“Anybody else?” Clarke looks around at now _their_ group of friends and Bellamy straightens. Her eyes settle on him and Bellamy swears he can feel something pull him towards her.

“I’ll take a shot at it.” Bellamy smirks and walks towards where she’s standing. Despite the wedges she’s wearing, she’s still a head shorter than him and he finds it the cutest thing ever. He stops in front of her, close enough to where he can see the mascara that’s flaked under her eyes but not close enough to where they’re touching. He reaches out and grabs a stick off the wall.

“What’s the bet?” She juts her chin out, holding his gaze. _She likes to play hardball_.

“You win, I buy you a drink.”

“And if I lose?” Her voice is steady but he sees how wide her pupils have gone.

“You dance with me.” He doesn’t break his eye contact with her, and their friends are silent enough to where Bellamy is pretty sure you could hear a pin drop. He watches as she sucks in a breath but she composes herself and smirks.

“You’re on, Blake.” Clarke chalks the tip of her stick while Miller finishes racking the balls. “Who breaks?”

“After you, Princess.” Bellamy intentionally lowers his voice on the nickname and he can see a blush spread across her cheeks.

Their game together seemed to last no time at all. Despite Bellamy’s best efforts, he occasionally glanced at Clarke while she bent over the table to take her shots, but he had nothing to do with the way Clarke always brushed past him when she needed to move around the table. _That_ made him realize that she could play his game. And she was intent on winning.

In the end, Clarke did win and Bellamy bows. “Long live the queen.”

“I thought I was Princess?” Clarke teases and Bellamy smirks.

“You are, and I seem to owe the princess a drink.” Bellamy leads the way back to the bar and Clarke takes the seat next to him.

“Double whiskey, neat. Please.” She smiles. _Good choice_.

Bellamy orders the drinks and after he and Clarke had a second to cheers, the door to the bar opens again and Roan Azgeda walks through it. Now, Bellamy gets along with Roan well enough, but there’s just always been something about him that Bellamy never liked. Roan’s eyes settle  on Clarke and he makes a line straight for her. Bellamy groans and turns to Raven on his other side.

“Who invited Azgeda?”

“Um…I think Jasper? Not sure.”

Bellamy peeks over his shoulder and finds that within a matter of seconds Roan has already taken up the seat next to Clarke and has two more drinks being poured. Bellamy tells himself that the fun he was having with Clarke was going to have to come to an end at some point and he lets Raven drag him into a game of darts.

He and Raven are tied, two for two, when Clarke comes up beside him. “Were you serious about that dance?”

Bellamy lets the dart fly and it lands on the outer edges of the target. “What?”

“The dance, from the bet.”

“You won the bet, Princess, but I wouldn’t have forced you into a dance if you didn’t want to.” He doesn’t look at her, but he can feel Clarke step closer to him.

“What if I want to?” She rests her hand on bicep and Bellamy can’t help it when it flexes under her small fingers. He turns and looks down at her.

His eyes flick to where Roan is watching them and he smirks. “Do you want to dance, Clarke?”

“I thought you’d never ask.” She smiles then grabs his hand, leading him towards the dance floor.

Bellamy doesn’t know if she came up to him as a way to make Roan jealous or if she wanted to have a reason for not having to dance with him. Either way, with Clarke pressed against him, he doesn’t care. Bellamy keeps his hands on her waist, despite the alcohol in his system urging him to go lower. He can’t do that. He’s attracted to her, that much is clear, but she just moved to the city and he has a feeling that they’re going to be spending a lot of time together and there’s no way he can mess that up by letting them move too quickly.

…he should’ve known that was never going to stand. After about an hour of the two of them dancing, they’re both covered in a layer of sweat and it’s Clarke that takes his hand and leads him out the back door. He doesn’t have much time to say or do anything before she’s leaning against the wall of the bar and pulling him towards her. He braces his hands on the wall beside her head and he looks down at her. She’s panting, her pupils are blown, and under the moonlight her skin looks iridescent.

“Kiss me.” She flicks her eyes down to his lips then back up to his and he can feel his jeans beginning to get tighter.

“Is that a good idea, Princess?” Bellamy leans forward and rubs his nose against her, causing her to grip his shirt tighter.

“Think of it as a welcoming present. No strings attached.” Her voice is breathy and her chest is rising and falling rapidly. _No strings attached?_ Was that something he wanted? _You don’t even know her yet._

“No strings attached?” He echoes and she nods her head. _Fuck it_. He leans forward and crashes his lips to hers.

 

**_One month later…_ **

 

_Clarke giggles against his lips as he fumbles with closing the door. He kicks it shut then presses her against the wall with her hands above her head and he’s rewarded with a little gasp from her already swollen lips. They stand there and look at each other. Her eyes are as deep and as blue as the ocean, and he’s about to drown in them. He picks her up and she wraps her arms and legs around him willingly as he walks them to his room. Not bothering to shut the door behind them._

_Now, Clarke is laughing at something he said. It’s nearly 3:00AM and, surprisingly, he hasn’t gotten a call from any of his friends asking to pick them up. All he has to do is focus on the beautiful girl in front of him. He listens as she talks about her parents, her mother who forced her into premed even though Clarke wanted to do art, and her father who she lost a few years ago. As she talks, Bellamy can’t help but to hang onto every word she says. He finds that they like the same kind of music, some of the same movies, and he laughs when she says that having that many documentaries recorded on his DVR as opposed to movies or TV shows is blasphemous._

_They settle on the couch to watch one of his recorded documentaries, but that doesn’t last long until Clarke is crawling in his lap and kissing him again. They don’t even make it to his room._

Bellamy starts awake. He looks beside him in his bed, but he’s alone. _It was a dream._ He rubs his hands over his face then falls back onto the pillows. That’s the third time he’s dreamed about his first night with Clarke in the past month and, honestly, he’s getting tired of it. True to her word, there were absolutely no strings attached to that night, almost like it didn’t happen. _Almost._ He still catches her looking at him and when he notices, she gives him a small smile, blushes, then looks away. None of their friends have said anything, either. Well, besides Murphy the following morning.

_“Well, if anyone was to give her the best ‘welcome to the city’ bang, it would be you.”_

_“Definitely not having that conversation with you.”_

Today, a month after Clarke arrived in Arkadia, they’re all supposed to be going out for the entire day before heading back to Raven and Clarke’s for a dinner party. Bellamy throws his covers off and heads towards the kitchen. The sun is just beginning to rise and he really wishes he wasn’t still used to his semester sleep schedule. Before long, the smell of coffee fills his house and after he finishes his coffee, he jumps in the shower.

Bellamy has never believed in love at first sight, but there is just something about Clarke that makes him not want to stay away. It’s not love, that’s one thing he’s sure about, but maybe lust? _Could that be it?_ It’s the way she talks, and the sound of her laugh echoing in his ears, and the way she smiles at him when gets sidetracked and goes on a mythology rant. It’s also the way she juts her chin out whenever he offers her a challenge and the knowing smirk she gives him that makes him realize that she’s going to win. Now, after getting to know her better, he would say he’s her type, and she is definitely his. Which is why he’s totally screwed.

He sets off to pick everyone up around noon, since no one answered his text in the group message until eleven. His first stop is Raven and Clarke’s since they live around the corner from him, and he feels a surge of excitement when Clarke takes the passenger seat. Next, he heads to Octavia’s and picks up Jasper too.

Monty, Miller, and Murphy all meet them at the diner and they get a late breakfast before driving to the aquarium an hour and a half away. It’s kind of a drive just to see some fish, but it’s better than anything Arkadia has to offer. As Bellamy drives, Octavia and Jasper end up falling asleep almost immediately while Raven fights to keep her eyes open. Clarke on the other hand, she’s looking around at everything, despite there not being much for her to look at.

“How long have you lived here?” Clarke’s voice is muffled as she digs around in her backpack before pulling her sketchbook out.

“I’ve lived in Arkadia my entire life.”

“Have you ever traveled?” She continues digging around in her backpack and smiles triumphantly when she pulls out a pencil.

“A little, when I was younger, but not far. What about you?”

“Same, pretty much. My mom was always busy working so we didn’t take many trips with her, but my dad and I spent a lot of time together. We used to take weekly trips to the coast during the summer whenever my mom worked overtime.” She unhooks her seatbelt and turns around in her seat to look at him, resting the sketchbook on her knees.

“You need to put your seatbelt on, Clarke.” Bellamy glances over and he sees her smile.

“Come on, Bellamy, you’re driving. I’ll be fine.”

“It’s not my driving that I’m worried about, it’s _other_ people’s driving.” He points out and Clarke seems to think about this for a second before sighing and putting her seatbelt back on, but she repositions herself to how she was before.

“There, happy?” She raises an eyebrow and he smirks.

“Very, Princess.”

“Okay, now stay still.” She goes to work running her pencil across the paper and he decides to turn the radio on to keep himself occupied. He’s never had someone just start drawing him and he’s feeling a little self-conscious about it, but anytime he tries to peek at her drawing she _tsks_ and tells him to watch the road.

This goes on for the rest of drive and it’s only when he’s pulling into a parking spot that Clarke shuts her sketchbook with a grin and says _finished._ Everyone starts to file out of the car and Clarke starts to put her sketchbook away.

“Does the model get to see the artwork?” Bellamy asks and he watches as Clarke blushes.

“I didn’t think you’d want to.” She says almost shyly.

“Why wouldn’t I? I’ve never had someone draw me before.”

Clarke looks at him, her blue eyes wide. “Never? Not even as a little kid?”

“Nope. Never.” He rubs his hand over the back of his neck just as Murphy taps the hood of his car telling them to hurry up. “But, it’s fine. I get it, stuff like that is personal.” He gives her a reassuring smile but there’s something about her facial expression that he can’t quite read. “Come on, they’re waiting for us.”

The aquarium is _packed_ , and that’s using the term lightly. Murphy leads the way through the crowd and, without Bellamy realizing it, Clarke’s hand finds its way into his. He turns to look down at her but she’s ducked down behind him and he squeezes her hand tighter, holding onto it while he follows their friends through the crowd. When they get out of the throng of people, neither of them release the other’s hand until Murphy smirks at them. Bellamy can feel his ears turn red and when he looks at Clarke, she’s blushing.

They all get their tickets and before long, everyone is wandering through the aquarium looking at all of the fish, but Bellamy is more caught up in looking at Clarke. He’s a goner, and he knows it. Octavia shoves her phone in his hands and asks him to take a picture of her with Clarke and Raven in front of the sharks. He follows everyone as they lazily go through the hallways and he’s surprised when Clarke grabs his hand and leads him towards the glowing jellyfish.

Their time at the aquarium comes to end after they’ve all agreed that they’ve seen everything the aquarium has to offer. Raven brings up grabbing something to eat before they head back home so they all decide to stop at a little diner down the street.

On their ride back home, Clarke falls asleep along with everyone else in his car. _Really, how can everyone sleep so much?_ When they get back to Arkadia, Bellamy drops everyone off before heading back home to get ready before the dinner party tonight. It’s not supposed to be a huge party, but he knows that more people are going to be invited than just their friends.

The group message comes alive around six o’clock and Bellamy takes that as his cue to get over to Raven and Clarke’s. When he walks through the front door, the party is already kicking off. Wick is controlling the music with Raven next to him, Murphy and Jasper have already started beer pong with Monty cheering them on, Octavia and Roma are pouring themselves drinks, and as he moves further into the house, he finds Clarke and Miller in the kitchen. There’s trays upon trays of food lining the counters and Bellamy’s stomach growls.

“Someone sounds hungry!” Clarke calls over her shoulder as she bends down to take something out of the oven. “The food will be ready in five.”

“Certainly smells good.” Bellamy sets the bottle of whiskey he’d brought down on an empty spot on the counter.

Clarke pulls the chicken out of the oven and sets it on the stove. “Thank you.” Clarke turns and smiles at him before walking over and picking up the bottle. “Personal or for sharing?”

Bellamy looks over at everyone else in the house and the people still filing through the front door. “How about we go with personal?”

“I like the sound of that.” Clarke smirks then bends down and places it in the back of the cabinet and stands up with a wink.

“How about a round of beer pong, Blake?” Murphy calls and some whoops go up around the room.

“Alright, you’re on.” Bellamy turns to look at Clarke. “Want to be my partner?”

“Oh, I’ve never been very good at it,” Clarke says sheepishly, “But I’ll be rooting for you.” She smiles and gives him a wink before he turns to Miller.

“You up for a game?”

“I thought you’d never ask, man.”

Bellamy gets into the game and before long, all he thinks of is his next chance to shoot and the odds of Murphy and Monty beating him and Miller. Which isn’t very good. By the end of their game, Murphy is drunk off his ass and Monty is snuggling up to Miller in his drunken state which Bellamy finds adorable. He’s never seen Miller so happy, or Monty for that matter. When he looks around, the number of people he had seen when he first walked in is now doubled.

There’s ton of people dancing in the cleared out living room and Bellamy finds himself searching for a head of blonde hair. Ever since he and Clarke danced together her first night in town, he’s been wanting to dance with her ever since. He finds her outside on the patio with Dax and she seems to be having a good time. Bellamy turns away and heads towards the kitchen, pulling out the bottle Clarke had hidden earlier. He pours himself a drink and hides the bottle again, but when he straightens, Roma is standing next to him.

“Hey, Bellamy.” She smiles and bats her eyelashes at him.

“Hey, Roma.”

“Do you,” she looks over her shoulder, then turns back to him, placing her hand on his arm, “do you want to dance?”

Bellamy glances out towards the patio where Dax is leaning against the wall with Clarke against it. “Sure, lead the way.” Roma smirks then grabs his hand and he finishes his drink as she pulls him towards the group of dancing people.

He lets himself get lost in the music and the girl in front of him. He’s hooked up with Roma a few times, back when he was still an undergrad, but they’ve always been friends. They’ve always enjoyed each other’s company, but eventually he finds himself wondering where a certain blonde is.

At some point, Roma excuses herself to use the bathroom and Bellamy figures he could use another drink. He fills a cup then decides to slip out the front door since everyone seems to be crowding the back yard. He needs some air. _You’re being an idiot_. There’s absolutely nothing going on between him and Clarke besides some harmless flirting but that’s to be expected. _Right?_ He’s just reading into things. _I shouldn’t be jealous_.

Bellamy tips his head back and downs his drink, trying to get his mind off a certain someone when the front door of the house opens. He doesn’t open his eyes, just assumes It’s someone going to their car, but the footsteps stop beside him.

“Bellamy?” Clarke’s voice brings him out of his thoughts and he looks over at her. Her hair is braided to the side now, and there’s a fine sheen of sweat across her neck and chest. He didn’t look at her outfit earlier, but he sees now that she settled on a white and navy sundress and it hugs her chest and flares out at her hips perfectly. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to bother you.” Clarke gives him a shy smile.

“You didn’t.” He gives her a small smile in return. “Not enjoying the party?”

“It’s fine but, well, Dax doesn’t seem to understand when someone tells him that they _don’t_ want to dance.”

Bellamy’s hand tightens on the cup in his hand. “Did he do something to you?”

To his surprise, Clarke giggles. “Calm down, Blake, I sent him running with his tail between his legs.”

“I’m sure you did, Princess.” Bellamy smirks at the mental image of Clarke telling Dax to fuck off.

“What about you? You seemed to be enjoying yourself.” Bellamy looks at Clarke out of the corners of his eyes. She seems to be going for nonchalant small talk, but she’s too rigid to make him believe she’s relaxed. _Is the princess jealous?_

“Yeah, Roma and I have been friends for a while.”

“Just friends?” Clarke’s voice is quiet, but despite the noise raging in the house behind them, he can hear her clear as day.

“Why the sudden curiosity, Clarke?” Bellamy teases as he tilts his head to the side, and he watches as she blushes.

“No reason, um, do you want to maybe, go for a walk?” She motions towards the street in front of them.

“After you.” Bellamy motions for Clarke to lead the way and she does, but she takes his hand in the process.

The two of them head down the sidewalk, her hand placed firmly in his. Clarke doesn’t talk, and Bellamy can’t bring himself to say anything either. Bellamy loves Clarke’s company, whether they talk or not. They walk for a few blocks before they come upon the neighborhood park. Clarke leads him to the swings and she sits down in one, and instead of him taking the other, he stands behind her.

“Are you really going to push me on the swing?” Clarke laughs.

“Definitely.” Bellamy grins then starts pushing her. The higher she goes, the louder she laughs and Bellamy can’t help the leap his heart does when he hears it.

“Do you think they’ll miss us at the party?” Clarke calls as she flies through the air.

“Seeing as it’s your party, you can do whatever the hell you want, Princess.” Clarke giggles and he pushes her higher. Eventually, Clarke tells him that she needs a break and when he stops her she’s still laughing and out of breath.

He leads Clarke to one of the picnic tables in the grass and, instead of sitting on it, Clarke climbs on top of it and lays on her back, looking up at the stars.

“Not coming up?” Clarke turns her head to look at Bellamy.

“Doesn’t look like there’s enough room for the both of us.” Bellamy points out but Clarke only snorts and scoots over.

“Ta-dah! No _Titanic_ drama happening here.”

Bellamy laughs then climbs up with her. “So, have anything in mind while we’re out here?”

“Hmm…” Clarke crosses her legs and taps her fingers on her stomach. “Do you know any constellations?”

“I know a few.” He remembers learning them during his mythology phase.

“Will you show me?”

“Do you really want me to?”

“Yeah, I love looking at the stars.”

Bellamy smiles, “Okay, well let’s start off with one everyone knows, Orion’s Belt…”

The two of them lay together for the next thirty minutes while Bellamy points the constellations out to her. He gets interrupted in his explanation of Cassiopeia when Clarke’s phone goes off. She fishes it out of one of her pockets, which Bellamy is surprised she even has any, and he watches as she smiles then frowns.

“Everything okay?”

“Yeah, it’s fine,” is what she says, but Bellamy can tell she’s getting emotional. Her eyes start to water.

“Clarke—”

“It was a text from Wells.”

“Wells?”

“He’s my best friend, he’s back in Virginia.” Clarke reaches up and wipes a tear away. “He was really supportive of me moving, but it’s just hard to go from seeing someone every day to not seeing them at all, you know?”

“I could imagine.”

Clarke turns onto her stomach, looking at him. “We’ve been friends our entire lives,” she smiles, “he’s like my big brother.”

“Why haven’t you mentioned him sooner?” Bellamy turns onto his side to look at her better.

“It’s kind of hard to talk about it,” Clarke mumbles. She picks at the wooden table before bringing her blue eyes up to meet his brown ones. “Can I tell you something?”

“Of course.”

“I’m a little homesick.” She says it quietly, like it’s something she shouldn’t be admitting. “My mom and I haven’t been on the best of terms but she’s still my mom and of course there’s Wells.”

“You moved halfway across the country a month ago, Clarke, of course you’re homesick.”

“Thanks.” She gives him a grateful smile. “Don’t get me wrong, I love being here and I love being with you—all of you—but they’re my family.”

“You don’t have to explain your feelings to me, but you’re part of our family, too.”

“You think so?”

“Of course you are, Princess.” He reaches out and tucks a free strand of hair behind her ear. Her phone chimes again. “Wells?”

“No,” Clarke groans. “It’s Raven, apparently Roan is at the party and he’s looking for me.”

“Should we go back?” _I definitely don’t want to._

“No, I want to stay here a little longer.” Clarke smiles then folds her arms and lays her head on them.

“That’s fine with me,” Bellamy grins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be posting the rest of the chapters over the next three days!  
> This was something fun I wanted to do so, I hope you enjoy the rest of it!
> 
> I hope you liked it!  
> x


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after and a surprise visit :)

**_The next morning…_ **

 

Bellamy wakes up with a crick in his neck and a serious case of cotton mouth. He runs his hands over his face and checks his watch. It’s nearly eleven and he’s pretty sure this is the longest he’s slept in since the semester ended. He pushes a blanket off him and stands up, wobbling a little. He rubs his eyes before starting towards his bathroom. When he opens the door to his bedroom, however, he was really not expecting to see Clarke asleep in his bed. He stops in his tracks and everything from the night before comes flooding into his mind. _Dax, Roma, the park, the stars, Roan…‘I want to stay here a little longer’._ Bellamy smiles to himself then crosses the room to the bathroom, shutting the door as quietly as he can behind him.

He takes a quick shower and brushes his teeth, loving how much better he feels afterwards. He’s just finished changing into some sweatpants and a t-shirt he found on his floor when his phone starts ringing. He quickly picks up his jeans and pulls it out of the pocket, hoping that it wasn’t loud enough to wake Clarke up.

“Raven, isn’t it a little early for you the morning after a party?”

“Bellamy!” Raven sounds worried and it causes Bellamy to stand up straighter. “I’ve been trying to call her all morning and she hasn’t answered any of my texts, do you know where Clarke is? Have you seen her? I’ve already asked everyone else but no one knows where she went.”

“Raven, calm down, she’s fine. She’s just asleep, her phone probably died.”

“Wait, she’s at your place?”

“Yeah, I took the couch last night.”

“You left before she did, where did you go?” It’s a little too early for Bellamy to be undergoing the Raven Reyes Inquisition.

“Party was getting to be too much so we walked to the park, nothing happened, Raven.”

“Uh-huh.”

“ _Raven_.”

“ _Blake._ ” Bellamy can practically hear the smirk in Raven’s voice along with the underlying implication.

“Alright, since we’ve settled the missing princess problem, I’m going to try and go back to sleep.” Bellamy grumbles and he can hear Raven sigh on the other end.

“Well, everyone’s meeting up at the diner in about two hours so I expect to see the two of you there.”

“You got it, Reyes. See you then.”

“Bye, bitch.”

Bellamy snorts before walking out of the bathroom. _Coffee. Definitely need coffee._ He doesn’t look towards the bed, or Clarke, until he hears her move.

“Bellamy?” She’s hugging a pillow and her hair is sticking up in every direction possible. “What time is it?”

“It’s 11:30, sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you.”

“You didn’t—” She yawns then stretches. The little noises she does makes him smile. “I think I’m hungover.”

“Yeah, me too.” He runs his hand through his hair. “Raven called, everyone is meeting at the diner in two hours.”

“Mmm…breakfast.” Clarke gives him a sleepy smile. “But can we have some coffee now?”

“Does the princess want coffee?” Bellamy quirks and eyebrow and she gives him a shy look, nodding her head. “As the princess wishes.” Bellamy does a mock bow that makes Clarke laugh before he heads out of the room and into the kitchen.

Bellamy gets to work making two cups of coffee then about ten minutes later when Clarke walks into the kitchen, he almost drops the cup he had been holding. She’s changed into a pair of his sweatpants that are too big on her, so the waistband has been rolled a considerable amount, and she’s even commandeered one of his tank tops. He knows he’s staring, but the sight of her in his clothes makes it so he can’t look away.

“Sorry, I couldn’t keep wearing that dress. I should’ve asked first, but—”

“No,” Bellamy clears his throat, “it’s fine. Besides, they look better on you than they do me.” He hands her the cup of coffee and he feels a little surge of pride when she blushes.

“Thank you.” She smiles up at him.

“Anytime.”

They migrate to the living room and Bellamy let’s Clarke pick what to watch because he knows he’s going to fall back asleep before they head to the diner. When he wakes up, it’s to Clarke shaking him lightly on the shoulder and when he opens his eyes, he’s met with her blue ones.

“I didn’t want to wake you, but we have like fifteen minutes to get to the diner.”

“S’okay.” Bellamy yawns. Sleeping the extra hour and a half really helped. “We can’t keep our friends waiting, they’ll riot.”

“Yes, they definitely will.” Clarke laughs.

The two them lazily get their things together and Bellamy decides to at least put on jeans, but it’s only when they’re about to walk out the door that he realizes Clarke hasn’t bothered to change out of his clothes. He wants to ask her why she hasn’t changed, but he imagines that she just doesn’t want to wear the dress again. They get into his car and Clarke folds herself into his passenger seat.

“Thanks for letting me crash at your place, I don’t think I would’ve been able to sleep last night if you hadn’t.”

“There’s always an open invitation for you guys, you know that.” He reassures her.

“Yeah, I know.” She grins at him and he smiles back.

When they pull into the parking lot, there’s barely anywhere to park and once they’re inside the diner, there’s hardly any room to sit. Their friends wave at them from the other side of the room and Bellamy leads the way through the crowd with Clarke holding onto his shirt as he goes.

“Finally, we’re _starving_.” Jasper groans.

“Yeah, Bell, you drive like a grandpa.”

“Well you could’ve ordered without us, you know.” He gives his sister a pointed look and she just rolls her eyes. “So, what’s everyone getting?”

Everyone runs through what they think sounds good, and Bellamy has to ignore the looks he’s getting from Octavia and Murphy. The two of them know there’s nothing going on between him and Clarke, but they can’t seem to stop stirring the pot. After they place their orders, small talk breaks out around the table and Bellamy realizes that everyone is feeling the effects of the night before.

“Where did you disappear to last night, Bellamy?” It’s Octavia who asks. _Here we go_. “Roma was disappointed when she couldn’t find you.”

“Went for a walk, I can’t exactly party like I used to.” He gives Octavia the sweetest smile he can muster but it only makes her narrow his eyes at him. Then she turns to Clarke.

“You disappeared too,” Octavia smirks. Bellamy tries not to look at the girl beside him, but he glances at her and notices the redness spreading across her neck.

“Yeah, we went to the park. It was getting a little too chaotic for me.”

Bellamy and Clarke are saved from any other questions Octavia may have had because a few waitresses come with all of their food and everyone immediately digs in. No one talks while they eat, but Bellamy keeps getting distracted by Clarke’s leg knocking into his and their hands accidentally touching when they both reached for a napkin at the same time. He has it bad, he knows that, and from the way Octavia and Raven are looking at him, they know it too. _Yep. I’m totally screwed._

 

**_Two weeks later…_ **

 

The dynamic between Clarke and Bellamy has shifted slightly since the party. Now, they share more looks whenever one of their friends does something, whenever Bellamy is excited about something he goes to Clarke, and she does the same with him. She’s more open about grabbing his hand when she wants to lead him somewhere and Bellamy doesn’t think twice about leaning in to whisper in her ear, despite the looks their friends may give them. Nothing else has happened between the two of them, but Bellamy is starting to feel like he’s not the only one with feelings. _Possibly_.

Today, everyone’s decided that they wanted to go to an escape room, and they have just the right amount of people. Everyone is vibrating with excitement at the chance to experience the new room the first day it opens. Clarke had the brilliant idea to get everyone to buy their tickets online so they were able to skip the line of people that had been waiting. They’re all put into a room and shown a video about what they’re supposed to do and what they’re not, and then they’re brought into a hallway and given flashlights. They stand around as the game keeper opens a door and ushers them inside.

It’s pitch black and nothing happens for at least a minute, which is when Bellamy feels a hand slip into his. He can’t see anyone next to him, but he knows Clarke came in next to him. He squeezes it. Suddenly, they’re all moving forward and lights start flashing around them. It looks like they’re in an old, abandoned house and when they come to a stop, Bellamy realizes that this escape room has actors from the haunted house in it. Bellamy’s never been to a haunted house with Clarke, but from the way she’s holding onto his hand, it doesn’t seem like she has any plan on letting it go anytime soon, and she doesn’t.

The timer for the escape room was an hour, and during that time, Clarke stayed right next to Bellamy with her hand clasped firmly in his. Raven smirks at him when she notices, and Octavia wiggles her eyebrows when Clarke is bent over examining a map, but Bellamy tries to ignore them. He likes holding her hand and it seems like she likes holding his.

They finish the escape room with fifteen minutes left on the clock and everyone cheers. Jasper and Monty group everyone together for a hug and then the game keeper takes their picture. It’s nice hearing all of this friends laughing and having a good time.

“Drinks!” Murphy declares as soon as they walk out of the building.

“Celebration time!” Jasper agrees.

“The sun isn’t even down yet,” Octavia laughs.

“There’s never a wrong time to party, Pocahontas.” Raven smiles and wraps her arm around Octavia’s shoulders. “It’s summertime, none of us have work tomorrow, it’s the best time for a party.”

“And we have something to celebrate!” Jasper chimes in.

“Fastest time ever!” Monty whoops and everyone starts yelling again.

They all pile into the cars and the commotion going on in Bellamy’s car as they head to the bar is enough to make him wish he had earplugs. When they pull into the parking lot of The Dropship, Jasper jumps out of Monty’s car with the radio blaring “Add It Up” by Violent Femmes and before Bellamy realizes, all of his friends are dancing around the parking lot screaming at the top of their lungs. He’s not sure _what_ has his friends in such an excited mood, but he has to admit, it makes him happy.

The girls lead the way into the bar and before long everyone is gathered around a pool table while Clarke and Murphy have a rematch from their first pool game. Since Murphy isn’t drunk just yet, it’s a much better game than it had been the first time, but Clarke still wins. Miller goes next, and he loses too.

“Alright, I’ll play, but if I win, you have to do something.” Jasper yells to Clarke across the pool table.

“Okay, goggles, like what?” She raises an eyebrow and tilts her head to the side. It’s a look Bellamy has come all too familiar with in the last month and a half.

“If I win, you have to dance on the pool table to a song of my choice.”

“Okay, and if I win?”

“I’ll dance on the pool table, shirtless.”

“What is with you and dancing on pool tables?” Octavia teases but Jasper merely shrugs.

“So, what do you say, Griffin? Do we have a bet?” Jasper grins and leans across the pool table and Bellamy watches as Clarke narrows her eyes at him before a smile breaks across her face.

“You’re going down, Jordan.”

“In that case, bets! Place your bets!” Raven calls as she walks around the table.

“You’re seriously going to bet on who wins?” Clarke laughs.

“Why not?” Raven gives her a wild grin and it only makes Clarke laugh more.

“Fair enough.”

“And who are you betting on, Bellamy?” Clarke asks.

“I’m not sure yet, Princess, you’ve had more to drink than Jasper...” Bellamy teases.

“I’m hurt, Bellamy,” Clarke places a hand over her heart, “I thought we were friends.” Clarke pouts and Bellamy has to mentally chide himself for thinking it’s adorable.

She turns to start chalking her stick, and he wonders if she actually knows what it’s for or if she just like doing it, while Murphy racks the billiard balls. Raven is situating people on sides, one for team Clarke and the other for team Jasper. As Bellamy moves to take his side, he walks past Clarke, placing a hand on her waist and leaning down to whisper in her ear.

“I’ll always bet on you, Princess.” He can feel her suck in a breath and he notices the back of her neck turn red before he settles in with Raven, Murphy, and Miller on her side.

“You ready to get your ass kicked, Griffin?” Jasper grins from his side of the table.

“We’ll see about that. Better breaks.”

“This is going to be so good,” Raven is bouncing up and down on the balls of her feet and Bellamy smirks. _Yes it is_.

Bellamy is pretty sure he’s never witnessed a game of pool go on as long as this one and he’s enjoying it. There was no rule about Clarke or Jasper not drinking, so Murphy has taken it upon himself to keep the shots for the two of them coming. Which leads to the two of them doing a lot of missing but when they make a pocket, everyone cheers despite which side they’re supposed to be on.

“Come on, Clarke, you got this!”

“You can do it, Jasper!”

“Sink it!”

Clarke has no more solids left on the table, only the eight ball, whereas Jasper still has one ball left. Looking at the table, Bellamy has no idea how she would be able to make any shot with how the balls are positioned, but Clarke is always full of surprises. She takes a deep breath and shakes out her arms, briefly glancing towards Bellamy. He smiles and nods his head. She smiles too.

“Pocket?” Jasper prompts.

“Eight ball, side pocket.” Clarke seems determined, but everyone on her side freezes. _There’s no way_.

“Are you sure?” Jasper challenges.

“Eight ball, side pocket.” Clarke does her signature smirk and Bellamy realizes that she’s pretty damn sure of herself.

She lines up the shot, takes a deep breath, and then Bellamy must have blinked because one second the eight ball was there and then the next it wasn’t. Everyone stared for a beat before they all erupted into cheers, even Jasper runs to her side and picks her up.

“Long live the queen!” Jasper cheers.

“Long live the queen!” Everyone echoes then Monty shows up with another round of shots.

“Well, a bet is a bet.” Jasper grins. “What song shall it be?”

Clarke grins too before saying, “Oh, I know just the song.” She disappears into the crowd and after a second “Born This Way” by Lady Gaga starts blaring through the bar’s speakers. Jasper laughs and Clarke comes back into view, still grinning.

“A bet is a bet.” Jasper downs another shot before taking his shirt off and climbing onto the pool table, singing along to the song. Everyone whoops and cheers as he starts dancing on the table and Bellamy casts a glance towards the bar to see if someone is getting upset. When he turns back to Jasper, Jasper’s in the process of trying to drag Clarke up with him. She resists at first then she throws her head back and laughs before letting him drag her up with him.

Bellamy can’t hear anything anyone is saying over the loud music, but he can see everyone in the bar singing along to the song while watching Jasper and Clarke dance. Looking back at the bar again, Atom is shaking his head in disapproval but he’s smiling. Clarke and Jasper look like they’re having the time of their lives and it makes Bellamy smile. They’re both yelling along with the song at the top of their lungs if the tendons in their necks are anything to go by.

The music gets cut off towards the end of the song and Anya, the bar manager, tells Jasper and Clarke that they need to get down but she can’t seem to help her smile either. Jasper jumps down and Bellamy moves forward to help Clarke. She braces her hands on his shoulders and he grabs her hips before setting her down onto the floor.

“Have fun?” Bellamy smirks.

“Definitely.” She’s smiling at him but something over her shoulder catches her attention. “Oh my _god_.” Her face breaks into a smile that’s as bright as the sun before she slips past Bellamy and starts running full force towards the bar. Bellamy watches as she throws herself into the arms of a guy that’s smiling just as bright as she is. _Must be Wells._

Their friend group migrates to where Clarke and the guy are still hugging and when they pull apart, Bellamy can see that they’re both tearing up. “Guys, this is my best friend, Wells Jaha.”

“Hey, I’m Raven, I’ve heard _a lot_ about you.” Raven walks forward and holds out her hand, which he shakes.

“Likewise.” Wells smiles. “Let’s see if I can guess everyone.” He turns to his left. “Murphy, Miller, Monty, Raven, of course, Jasper, Octavia, and,” Wells’ smile widens, “that leaves _the_ Bellamy Blake. It’s nice to finally meet all of you.”

Everyone starts talking to Wells but Bellamy is more interested in what he meant by _the_ Bellamy Blake. He looks over at Clarke and she glances at him before quickly turning away, blushing. _Interesting_.

“I have never seen you table dance,” Wells laughs as Atom pours him a drink.

“Well, first time for everything,” Clarke shrugs.

“Yeah, I suppose there is,” Wells smiles.

Their night of celebration continues, but now it’s for something completely different. Everyone is asking Wells for stories about Clarke as a kid, and even thought Clarke acts like she’s getting embarrassed, Bellamy can see how much she loves her best friend. She hadn’t been lying when she said he was like her big brother, he watches how much she drinks just like Bellamy watches Octavia.

“How did you even find me? I didn’t tell you what bar I was at.” Clarke asks during a lull in the conversation. Wells grins.

“We’ve shared our location with each other indefinitely, remember?”

“Oh, so you were _stalking_ me, I get it now.” Clarke teases.

“Like you haven’t used my location to figure out where I’m at so you can show up.”

“I haven’t!”

“Spring break, last year?” Wells raises his eyebrows at her and Clarke stops for a second.

“Oh yeah.” She grins. “That was funny.”

“What happened during Spring Break?” Octavia leans across the table, eyes wide.

“So, Clarke’s mom had grounded her, right, and—”

“Wait, you’re in college and your mom _grounded_ you?” Murphy seems shocked.

“Her whole thing was ‘my house, my rules’.” Clarke groans then turns towards Wells. “Continue.”

“Well, she had also taken Clarke’s phone but one night Clarke snuck it back, looked at my location, and ended up crashing my frat party two hours away. Ruined my night.”

“Oh, come on, I saved you from certain disaster and you know it.”

“I was going to get laid!”

“By the damn ice queen! You did _not_ need that on your plate too.” Clarke huffs then starts sipping on her drink.

“Ice queen?” The corners of Bellamy’s mouth turn up.

“Her name was Nia, nasty piece of work.”

“I think that’s putting it mildly.” Wells groans.

“See, you realize that I did you a favor,” Clarke pats him on the back and grins.

“Yeah, yeah, don’t let that go to your head. Now let me out so I can get more drinks.” Clarke lets Wells out and he stretches before turning to Bellamy. “Could you help me carry them, Blake?”

“Yeah, sure.”

Wells and Bellamy head to the bar and stand around waiting for the bartender to notice them. More people have filed in since they’ve gotten there and Bellamy starts wondering if they should bring this party back to one of their houses soon.

“You know, it really is nice to finally meet you, Clarke talks about you all the time.” Wells says as he catches the bartenders attention.

“Really?”

“Yeah,” Wells smiles. “She’s really happy down here.”

“It seems like it.” Bellamy looks over towards the booth where everyone is sitting and watches as Clarke laughs at something Miller has said. “We’re glad to have her here.”

“If I’m being honest, I was really worried about her moving down here. I didn’t really want her too.”

Bellamy’s eyebrows knit together in confusion. “She said you were all for it.”

“Yeah, to her I was because that’s what I told her,” Wells sighs. “Her mom didn’t want her moving down here, neither did her grandfather, but she was really excited about moving in with Raven and what kind of friend would I be if I didn’t support her?”

“And she never found out?”

“As far as I can tell, no. So this stays between us, yeah?”

“Yeah, of course.” Bellamy nods his head just as the bartender shows up so he and Wells place the drink orders.

“My reasons for not wanting her to leave were kind of selfish,” Wells admits. “We’ve just been by each other’s sides our entire lives, and I know at some point people have to go out on their own but I didn’t want that, not yet at least. Not to mention I didn’t know Raven and I had never heard of Arkadia, and after what Finn did, jesus, I didn’t want her to get hurt by someone again.”

“She won’t, we all watch out for each other, and I won’t let anyone hurt her.”

Wells gives Bellamy a knowing smile. “I know you won’t.”

“They sent me over here to see what’s taking so long.” Clarke materializes next to them.

“Nothing,” Wells says, grabbing some of the drinks, “we’re good to go.” He starts back towards the table and Clarke turns on Bellamy, cocking her head to the side.

“What were the two of you talking about?”

Bellamy grabs the rest of the drinks and clears his throat, “Nothing, just making small talk.” He gives her what he hopes is a convincing smile before leading her back to the table.

He doesn’t know if she bought it, but he hopes so. As they sit around the table for a little while longer, Bellamy replays the conversation he had with Wells over in his head. _I won’t let anyone hurt her. I know you won’t_. Eventually, Wells cuts Clarke off and gets her a glass of water and she protests a little before downing the whole cup.

She leans over the table, smiling at Bellamy. “Dance with me?” Her voice is soft and at first Bellamy thinks he misheard her, but she looks at him expectantly.

“After you, Princess.” Bellamy smiles and she gets up, taking his hand. He glances back at the table and even though most of their friends are busy talking amongst themselves, Wells is watching and he smirks before Clarke pulls Bellamy into the crowd.

 

**_The following week…_ **

 

Wells melded into their friend group just as quickly as Clarke had and, if Bellamy was to believe what he was seeing, Raven took interest in him a little more than everyone else. Bellamy was happy for her, ever since Finn she had been struggling, but when Clarke moved here she got a little brighter and now with Wells, she seemed to be glowing again. She smiled a little bigger and laughed a little louder, and that’s all Bellamy wanted for his friends.

Clarke took it upon herself to show Wells all around Arkadia and they all even drove to the next city so he could see everything Clarke was able to experience. Bellamy hoped that Clarke would feel better with her best friend coming to visit her, and she seemed happier too, but even he couldn’t stay forever.

Today is Wells’ last day in Arkadia after spending the past six days there, and he’s supposed to be flying out tonight. They all decided to gather at Raven and Clarke’s for an early dinner and just hangout, have a couple of drinks, and just relax.

“Okay, Wells,” Octavia says, turning in her seat to look at him, “what is the most embarrassing memory you have of Clarke?”

“Oh god,” Clarke groans and buries her head in her hands. “Tread lightly, Jaha, because I’ll come after you.” She peeks at her friend from between her fingers and Wells smirks.

“Sorry, Octavia, can’t answer that. Best friend rules.”

“Good answer.” Clarke raises her glass in salute.

“But there was one time when we were eight that she had a crush on a girl in our class and she made her this personalized Valentine’s Day card and—”

“I take it back! You’re the worst friend ever!” Clarke clamps her hand over Wells’ mouth to keep him talking but he simply removes it.

“It’s a nice story!” Wells protests.

“Maybe I should tell them about you and the school talent show when we were eleven.” Clarke counters and Wells’ eyes go wide.

“You wouldn’t dare.”

“We both know I would dare.”

“Alright,” Wells holds his hands up in surrender, “you win. My lips are sealed.” He makes the motion of zipping his lips and throwing away the key and Clarke grins.

“Good, I’m glad we’re on the same page.”

Everyone goes back to talking and trying to remember embarrassing things about each other when Wells stands up and starts towards the kitchen. “Who wants another?” There’s a chorus of ‘Me’s!’ and Bellamy decides to get up and help him.

“Thanks for agreeing to drive me to the airport.” Wells says once they’re both in the kitchen.

“It’s no problem, besides, I figured Clarke would want to walk you inside.” Bellamy opens the fridge to pull out some more beers and he can see Wells nod beside him.

“She’s going to be upset when I leave.” Wells’ voice was so quiet that Bellamy wondered if he was even supposed to hear him say it. “She’s not as strong as she lets on.”

Bellamy looks into the living room where Clarke is in a staring contest with Octavia. “We’ll take care of her,” Bellamy reassures him.

“I don’t doubt that.” Wells gives him a smile but it faulters slightly. “Look, it’s not my place to get involved with Clarke’s relationship life. I may be her best friend but even then there’s boundaries.” _If only my friends understood that_. “But what I’m about to tell you is going to be for your good and hers.” Bellamy’s heart rate picks up and he’s pretty sure he’s about to have a panic attack. “I have never seen her act the way she does around you with anybody else. Not Lexa, not Finn, no one. She is terrified of being hurt again, but from what I’ve experienced this past week, she’s not the only one with feelings.”

Bellamy is too shocked to say anything so he just stares at the other guy. “Raven has said the same thing about you and, if I’m to be blunt, one of you needs to get some damn courage and do something about it because I don’t think anyone else in that room can stand you two idiots skirting around the feelings you have for each other.”

“But it’s only been—”

“Nearly two months? Yeah, I know. But I _also_ know what happened her first night here so I don’t think the amount of time you’ve spent together really matters.” Bellamy can feel his face turn bright red. “Yes, Clarke told me, but only after I dragged it out of her,” Wells laughs. “Her having one-night-stands was never something she did, or ever really wanted to do, so the fact that it happened with you means something. Take that how you will.”

Wells gathers five beers between his fingers then heads back into the living room, leaving Bellamy in the kitchen to stare after him. Sure, he’s gotten into relationships with girls without actually taking the time to know them first, and they’ve all ended pretty badly, but despite his feelings for Clarke, he doesn’t know if trying to have a relationship with her would ruin their friendship or what.

_I’ve never seen her act the way she does around you with anybody else._

_Two idiots skirting around the feelings you have for each other._

_The fact that it happened with you means something_.

Bellamy grabs the rest of the beers and shakes his head to try and clear it before heading back into the living room. Raven and Wells are sitting closer than they had been before and Clarke is drawing on Wells’ hand.

“Finally!” Murphy grumbles, reaching up for a beer. “You take forever.”

“Quit complaining or I won’t get you anymore.” Bellamy retorts and Murphy rolls his eyes.

“Yeah, yeah.”

They all spend the next hour just talking and laughing until the reminder on Wells’ phone goes off telling him that it’s time to head out. Goodbyes are said, and Bellamy is ninety percent sure that Raven is going to kiss Wells but he doesn’t stick around long enough to find out, and neither do their friends.

Once they’re in Bellamy’s car, Clarke takes the backseat with Wells but they don’t talk the entire ride to the airport. Bellamy glances at them in his rearview mirror and he can see Clarke resting her head on Wells’ shoulder while his head rests on hers. When they pass under the street lights, Bellamy can see that Clarke’s eyes are watering, but she’s trying her best not to cry.

When they pull into the drop off area of the airport, Bellamy and Wells say their goodbyes then Clarke gets out with Wells and they both walk inside together. It reminds him of the time when he was leaving for the summer on a high school trip and Octavia wailed and wailed until she finally cried herself to sleep. Then, he was only going to be gone for two and a half months, there was no telling the next time Clarke would get to see Wells. _She’s going to be upset when I leave. She’s not as strong as she lets on._ Wells’ words echo in his mind and he wonders if there’s anything he can do to help her.

When Clarke comes out of the airport, she has her arms wrapped around her and she’s looking at the ground. Bellamy can’t see her face, but he knows she’s crying. When she reaches the car, she gets in the passenger seat and buckles in before pulling her knees towards her.

“I’m sorry, I’m a mess right now,” Clarke’s words come out garbled and it sends a pain right through Bellamy’s heart.

“Hey, don’t apologize for having feelings.” Bellamy turns around in his seat. “You’re hurting, Clarke, don’t ever apologize for that.” He reaches out and tentatively brushes some hair out of her face and tucks it behind her ear. She turns her head to the side and he can see that her eyes are red, her cheeks are splotchy and puffy, and she’s still crying, but despite all of it, he still thinks she’s beautiful.

“Thank you.” She reaches up and tries wiping away some of the tears, but more keep streaming down.

“I have something that might help.” Bellamy can see a ghost of a smile make its way onto her lips. “How about some ice cream?”

The smile gets a little bigger and she nods her head. “That sounds perfect.”

They go to the nearest ice cream shop, which happens to Bellamy’s favorite, and after Bellamy gets their orders, he brings them out to the car where he and Clarke stay. She didn’t want to go inside because she said she looked like train wreck and that she didn’t want to face their friends without having pulled herself together a little more. They don’t talk while they eat, but Clarke turns on the radio. She seems to feel better with every bite and it makes Bellamy feel better too.

When they finish their ice cream, Bellamy gets out to throw their empty containers away and when he gets back in the car, Clarke is humming along to the radio. Her eyes are still red and her face is still a little puffy, but her humming has to mean she’s feeling better. _Right?_ He smiles at her before backing out of their parking spot and during the entire ride back, he listens as Clarke hums along to the radio and taps her fingers along to the beat.

Once they get back to the house, Bellamy sees that the party didn’t stop when the three of them left. In the last hour, his friends have nearly cleaned out the alcohol that they had stocked for tonight and Bellamy is hoping he doesn’t have to do much wrangling. Miller hands Clarke a mixed drink with a sympathetic smile and she takes it, but she just sips on it.

Bellamy gets caught up in having a debate with Miller over who was the best president, and waving off Murphy’s insistence that the two of them need to have a wrestling rematch from when they were in high school. He quits checking on Clarke for a little bit but when he looks for her again a couple hours later, she’s nowhere to be seen. He gets up and uses the bathroom, assuming that she probably went to sleep, but there’s something that makes him want to check on her. He wanders down the hall to her room and goes to knock lightly on the door, but it’s already cracked. He knocks anyways before pushing it open.

“I’m fine, Raven, I just need some sleep.” Her voice is muffled and Bellamy can see that she’s laying on her side, hugging a pillow to her chest.

“Um, not Raven.” He stays by the doorway unsure if she would want him walking into her room. She turns slightly, enough to where she’s able to look at him. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to intrude,” he rubs his hand over the back of his neck, “just thought I’d check on you.”

“You didn’t.” He watches as she sits up and he’s surprised to see that she’s wearing his sweatpants and tank top from a few weeks ago at the diner. _I forgot she had them._ “I just figured I wasn’t very good company since all I’m capable of is moping and trying not to cry.”

“Nonsense, Princess, you’re great company.” Bellamy crosses his arms and leans against the doorframe. “Sure you can be a little annoying at times, but I love being around you.” The last part slips out, but there’s nothing he can do about it now.

She laughs lightly. “Yeah, and you can be an asshole sometimes but I love being around you too.” It’s too dark in her room for him to see if she’s blushing, but he knows he is.

“Well, now that we’ve both established that we’re both good company, do you want to come back out?”

She plays with the edges of the blanket that’s pooled around her waist. “No, I’m kind of tired and I don’t think they’d let me go to sleep.” She laughs again but suddenly Bellamy feels very embarrassed.

“Okay, I don’t mean to keep you,” he pushes off the door frame and grabs the door handle, getting ready to tell her goodnight.

“No, wait, Bellamy,” Her voice is soft and he forces himself to look up at her. “Would you mind keeping me company?”

He looks from her to down the hall where he can hear their friends laughing. “You sure?”

“Yeah, please.” She scoots over on the bed a little and pats the space beside her. “You can tell me a story, if you want.” _She knows I like telling stories._

Bellamy hesitates for a second before moving into her room and closing the door behind him. When he reaches the side of the bed, Clarke huddles under the covers but he lays on top of them. She turns to look at him and he does the same, like the night on the picnic table.

“What story would the princess like to hear?”

She smiles. “Something mythology related.”

“Am I starting to rub off on you?” He cocks an eyebrow at her and smirks, but he doesn’t know if she can see it.

“Maybe.”

“Okay, something mythology related…” he thinks for a second and goes through the stories he knows, trying to find one that she may not have heard about in school like Icarus or Sisyphus. “How about the tale of Hades and Persephone?”

“I know that people say Hades kidnapped her and she was unhappy, but I’ve never been told the full story.” Clarke moves closer to him.

“Okay, Princess, so, Hades was the god of the underworld…”

He talks and talks, and despite Clarke’s statement that she was tired, she never closes her eyes. He can see the glimmer of her eyes in what little moonlight is shining into the room and he lets himself get lost in them as he tells the story. It’s just the two of them in their own little world as he goes on about the tale of Hades and Persephone, and Bellamy never wants it to end.

_What are you doing to me, Clarke?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They're both idiots, I know. It's frustrating lol
> 
>  
> 
> I hope you liked it!  
> x


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the Fourth of July in Arkadia :)

**_A few days later…_ **

 

The Fourth of July comes quicker than anyone realized and now Bellamy, Clarke, and all of their friends are at a river party put together by Roan. They still have about six hours until the sun goes down enough for them to pop off fireworks, but with how heavily everyone is drinking, Bellamy is wondering if letting them have access to explosives is such a good idea.

Since the night he spent in Clarke’s room, the looks from their friends have only increased. He ignores them, though Clarke’s words of _no strings attached_ keep popping into his head, overpowering what Wells said about them both having feelings for each other.

Right now Clarke and Raven are holding onto each other’s innertubes while Bellamy, Miller, Murphy, and some of the other guys play beach volleyball against Roan and some of his friends. It’s hot and Bellamy is definitely working up a sweat when his team wins. They all head towards the ice chests and Bellamy sits down just in time to see Octavia go flying through the air and splash down into the water. He smiles and watches Raven and Clarke climb onto the platform too, waiting for the rope.

“Oh, we’ve got to see this.” Murphy says before walking over to the water’s edge. Bellamy follows suit along with a few others.

“Come on, Raven!” Octavia calls from the water. “Show us what you got!”

“I’m coming, I’m coming.” Raven grumbles before take a step back and leaping onto the rope, doing a cannonball into the water a few feet from Octavia.

“Whoo!” Everyone cheers and Bellamy watches as Clarke grabs the rope for her turn. Bellamy can see her gulp and then look down from the platform. _Is she scared of heights?_

“Come on, Clarke!” Miller cheers.

“You got this!”

“Just jump and swing!”

“But remember to actually let go of the rope,” Murphy adds and Clarke rolls her eyes at him. Her shoulders move up as she takes a deep breath and then her eyes lock with Bellamy’s.

“You got this, Princess,” he smiles at her and he can see the corners of her mouth turn upwards. He can also see Roan turn to look at him out of the corner of his eye, but he ignores him, keeping his eyes focused on the girl in front of him.

She grabs higher up on the rope and goes as far back as she can before running and jumping onto it, screaming as she flies through the air before falling into the water. When she comes up, Bellamy is cheering for her the loudest.

“Y’all’s turn!” Raven calls and Jasper and Monty fight to get onto the platform first.

Jasper swan dives, Monty does a cannon ball, Murphy does some flailing motion and he’s pretty sure Murphy’s going to be feeling that one in the morning. Next it’s Bellamy’s turn and his friends cheer him on.

“Come on, Bell, backflip!”

“Backflip? You do realize I’m not eighteen anymore, right?”

“Oh, that’s right, I forgot you’re an old man now.” Octavia teases, and Bellamy can feel himself wanting to prove her wrong.

“It’s fine, Blake, if you’re too scared to do it.” Roan’s voice comes from the ground behind him and Bellamy’s grip tightens on the rope.

“I don’t suppose you’d be up for doing a backflip, would you?” Bellamy counters and he can see Roan faulter, he tried doing a backflip a year ago and…well, it didn’t turn out very good. “There’s someone scared here, Roan, but it’s not me.”

Bellamy grins before leaping off the platform and sailing through the air, landing a backflip he hasn’t attempted to do in years. When he comes up, his friends are circled around him cheering and suddenly there’s hands on his shoulders and legs wrapping around his waist.

“You did it! I think that’s the best backflip I’ve ever seen.” Clarke gushes and Bellamy tries to hide his excitement.

“Thanks.”

Everyone else swings into the water too. Roan, Wick, Roma, Atom, Luna, Dax, and a few other people Bellamy recognizes from their parties but he doesn’t know their names. They spend time splashing around in the water and Octavia and Luna get into a breathing contest that’s refereed by Murphy. Monty and Jasper do flips off each other’s shoulders, and Miller gets everyone into throwing a beach ball around too.

“Who wants to play chicken?” Octavia calls and everyone agrees.

Bellamy looks over to where Clarke is but Roan is already talking to her, and she glances over at him before shaking her head and swimming over to where he’s standing.

“Want to be my partner?” She says it sheepishly and he can see the tips of her ears turn red.

“Sure you don’t want Azgeda? He’s taller than me.” Bellamy means for it to be a joke, but it kind of falls short. Clarke glances back at Roan as he’s helping Echo get on his shoulders.

“No, I don’t think I’d want his hands resting so far up my legs.” She seems to not realize what she’s saying until she’s actually said it and it leads to a beautiful blush spreading across her cheeks.

Bellamy _tries_ not to let that get to him, he really does, but _god_ , that doesn’t make his current situation any better. He tries to keep the smirk off his face as he crouches down in the water and helps Clarke onto his shoulders. He keeps his hands on her legs, midthigh, and refuses to try and move them up any higher. They’re here for a game, nothing else.

“You think we can do it?” Clarke rests her hands on his as she looks down at him.

“If there’s anyone I believe can win, it’s you.” He grins up at her. “It’ll always be you, Princess.” Her hands tighten on his as she smiles down at him. This beautiful girl has him in such a trance, he’s not sure he’ll ever get out of it. He’s pretty sure she could smile at him and ask him to kill someone for her and he would do it without thinking twice. _That’s kind of crazy to think about_.

Someone turns up the boombox that had been brought and classic rock filters through the speakers. The first people they go up against are Jasper and Octavia, and Bellamy has to remind himself to not get upset with Jasper’s hands being a little too high up on Octavia’s legs for Bellamy to be okay with it. But Octavia is a grownup, and her and Jasper have been flirting for a while now.

“You got it, Clarke!” Raven cheers.

“Kick their ass, Octavia!” Monty spurs his friends on.

“Give up, Clarke?” Octavia is grinning like a madwoman but Bellamy is too focused on his footing to try and figure out what Clarke must look like.

“Not a chance.” Bellamy can hear the smile in Clarke’s voice and he wonders if she’s doing her signature smirk.

Their game goes on for a couple more minutes before Octavia and Jasper go falling backwards into the water. Cheers erupt all around them and Bellamy falls back into the water too with a surprised yelp from Clarke.

“We did it!” Clarke yells triumphantly when she stands up and Bellamy grins, shaking the water out of his hair.

“Yes, we did, Princess.” She squeals and jumps into his arms and he lifts her up triumphantly.

“Jesus, no one can win against the two of you,” Octavia remarks as she swims closer.

“What can they say? A princess and her knight, I wouldn’t count on winning against them anytime soon.” Raven smirks from her place on Miller’s shoulders.

“Who’s up next?” Roan calls as he and Echo come forward.

“Bring it on, Azgeda.” Raven challenges and Echo fixes her with a death glare.

Everyone gathers around Raven, Miller, Roan, and Echo to cheer them on. While Echo looks murderous, Raven looks like she’s calculating and, despite the height difference, Roan is starting to waver on his feet more than Miller.

“Kick their asses!” Clarke yells at the top of her lungs from beside Bellamy.

“You got this, Miller!”

Then Echo does something dirty. She yanks at Raven’s ponytail causing Miller to stumble sideways.

“What the fuck is that, Echo?” Bellamy feels anger bubble up in his chest.

“Hey, play fair or you’re out!” Murphy yells.

“That’s rich coming from you, Murphy,” Miller teases, but Raven doesn’t look like she’s in any mood to laugh.

“Oh shit.” Octavia swears under her breath. The look Raven has on her face is one Bellamy has only seen once before, and that was when she found out Finn had been cheating on her. _Oh shit is right_.

“Move your damn feet, Miller!” Raven orders and Miller surges forward as Roan does the same.

“Don’t let up, Raven!” Murphy yells.

“Woohoo!”

“Fight!”

A chorus of cheers erupt from everyone in the group as the two teams go at each other with hatred burning in their eyes. This quickly went from a fun game to something Bellamy was pretty sure people would pay money to watch. Echo goes for Raven’s ponytail again and Raven straight up punches her, knocking Roan off his feet and they go toppling into the water.

“What the fuck!” Echo protests when she comes back up. “I get called out for pulling her hair and no one says anything about her punching me?”

“You started it, Echo.” Luna says simply.

“Maybe we should see how you do against me,” Echo’s eyes flash but Luna only smirks.

“You’re no match for me.”

“Oh yeah? Why don’t we find out.” Echo goes to lunge for Luna but Luna doesn’t move and Roan pulls her back.

“Come on, babe, let’s get you a drink.” Roan leads Echo out of the water with his arm around her shoulders.

“What the hell was that?” Clarke whispers to Bellamy and he turns to look at her.

“Echo has always had anger issues, she feels like she needs to prove something.”

“Then why invite her?”

“She was taken in by Roan’s mom when she was younger, so I guess he feels like he’s obligated to.”

“He called her babe but it doesn’t seem like he likes her like that.” Clarke cocks her head to the side as she watches the two people in question reach the beach.

“From what I can tell, she likes him but, no, he doesn’t feel the same way. It just helps him get her to listen to him a little better when he says stuff like that.”

“Huh.” Clarke’s eyes narrow and she crosses her arms before turning back to watch Atom and Roma go up against Luna and Wick.

“What?”

“I don’t know, I just,” Clarke sighs, “I kind of feel bad for her.”

“You do?” Bellamy’s eyebrows shoot towards his hairline.

“Yeah, I mean, don’t get me wrong, she seems like a bitch, but you have to wonder what made her that way, you know?”

 _I never thought of that_. “Has anyone ever told you you’re very insightful, Clarke?” Bellamy can’t help the smirk that forms on his lips.

“Maybe once or twice,” Clarke smiles up at him and they hold each other’s gaze for a moment before they turn back to cheer for the teams.

Sunset is upon them before they know it and then everyone is searching around for all of the fireworks they had brought with them. There is a wide range of fireworks from just simple bottle rockets, to fountains, to artillery shells, and Monty and Raven actually tried making their own fireworks, which Bellamy isn’t too sure about.

Clarke and Luna start off with sticking some sparklers in a circle and lightening them, prompting all the other girls to take pictures inside of it, and before the sparklers can go out, Octavia has Bellamy take a picture of all of them before Clarke pulls him in for a picture too.

When everyone gets set up to actually launch their fireworks, they shoot them off at the same time. Watching the fireworks explode over the river is almost as captivating as the blonde girl laughing in front of him. Despite Bellamy’s efforts to watch the fireworks, he can’t help but look at her smiling face as she watches them.

“You know, if someone didn’t know the situation they’d think you’re creepy.” Miller materializes beside Bellamy.

“What situation?” Bellamy goes for ignorant and Miller sighs.

“Don’t play dumb, Blake, it’s not a good look on you.”

Now it’s Bellamy’s turn to sigh. “I don’t know what I’m doing, man.” He runs his fingers through his hair. “That night was supposed to be no strings attached but I did, I got attached, and now I don’t know what to do.”

“You do realize you’re both the two biggest idiots I’ve ever met, right?”

“Yeah,” Bellamy smirks, “Wells said the same thing.”

“That girl is obviously into you, big time, and you’re _definitely_ into her. So do something about it.”

“I’m scared,” Bellamy mumbles. That’s what it comes down to, him being worried about ruining their friendship.

Miller is silent for a second before turning to look at Bellamy. “Do you remember what you told me when I said I had a crush on Monty?”

“No, what?” He definitely remembers having a lot of conversations about it, but as for what was said, he doesn’t remember.

“You said that you had never seen me or him look as happy as we did when we were together and that if I didn’t do something to keep that happiness then I could spend the rest of my life regretting not taking that chance and getting caught up on _what if_.” Miller gives him a dry laugh. “I was terrified when I finally decided I was going to tell him. I was nearly on the verge of a panic attack when I was actually face to face with him, but the few seconds of torture I had to experience between me telling him I liked him and him answering was nothing compared to the excitement I experienced after he said he felt the same way.”

Bellamy mulls over Miller’s words for a minute and let’s his gaze drift over to where Clarke is kneeling next to Monty and Raven’s homemade fireworks. “She’s unlike anyone I’ve ever met.”

“That’s how I feel about Monty.” Miller smiles as his boyfriend grins at him.

“But you and Monty have been together for a year, I’ve only known her for two months,” Bellamy points out.

“I’m not saying you’re in love with her, Bellamy, but I am saying that there’s something there and it’d be a shame to not find out where it goes.”

“Alright, everyone, we need about fourty feet of safe zone so back your asses up!” Raven’s voice carries across the sand and everyone starts moving their things back towards the trees. Clarke jogs up the beach towards Bellamy and rests her hands on her hips when she reaches his side.

“This is going to be great, I can feel it.”

“Can you now?” Bellamy folds his arms across his chest and smirks down at her.

“Definitely.”

“Alright, you bitches ready?” Raven and Monty reach them too.

“What exactly is supposed to happen with this, Raven?” Bellamy asks.

“A very pretty boom.” Raven grins.

Monty and Raven start a countdown and everyone gathers around to watch. The sun has fully set now and even though Bellamy is nervous about how well this is going to work, he’s excited to see it. When they click the button, nothing happens for a second until there’s the sound of something being shot out and a whistle through the air. They all look towards the sky as a beautiful shower of blue sparks spans across the sky.

“Oh my god.” Clarke whispers besides Bellamy, but he can’t bring himself to look at her, he’s too transfixed on the sky.

The sparks start coming faster now, gold, green, red, purple, there’s a chorus of _oohs_ and _ahs_ as the colors flash before their eyes. He hears Clarke laugh beside him and before he can register what’s happening, he’s wrapping his arm around her shoulders and hers goes around his waist.

“Happy Fourth of July, Clarke.” He tears his eyes away from the sky only to get lost in the blue sparks that are her eyes.

“Happy Fourth of July, Bellamy.”  She smiles up at him. It’s soft and warm, and Bellamy experiences the same pull he had the first night he met her. He leans down, his eyes still locked with hers. Her smile widens and she flicks her eyes down to his lips before looking back up at him. _Do it._ He tightens his grip on her shoulders, bringing her closer. _Just one kiss…_

“Cops!” Someone breaks through the tree line and everyone freezes for a second before all hell breaks loose. They had all parked their cars further down the river and walked, so they were going to have to run.

Roan grabs the boombox, Luna, Roma, and Jasper grab the innertubes, and everyone else grabs the ice chests. Bellamy picks up the closest ice chest and grabs Clarke’s hand then takes off towards his car. Clarke is shorter than him so he takes that into account while they run, but there’s a grin on his face that makes him feel like he’s a teenager running with Murphy and Miller.

They break through the bushes and practically hurtle into his car with others following behind them. He throws the ice chest into his back seat and jumps into the driver’s seat while Clarke sinks down in the passenger seat. She’s laughing. It’s a uncontrolled laugh that’s coming from deep within her and it makes Bellamy laugh too. She keeps laughing, clamping her hand over her mouth to try and stifle it, but now there’s tears springing to her eyes.

“I don’t think I’ve been that scared in my entire life.” She says between giggles.

“Yeah, I didn’t think I’d be running from the cops at twenty-four.” Bellamy chuckles too.

“That was a rush!” Clarke starts wheezing, trying to control her breathing.

“You sound like you had fun running from the cops, Princess.”

She blushes. “I did.”

“Bell!” Octavia and Jasper break through the bushes and clamber into the backseat. “Bell, that was awesome.”

“I should’ve known your days of running from the cops weren’t over, O.”

“You’ve ran from the cops before?” Clarke turns around in her seat and looks at Octavia, her eyes wide.

“Once or twice.” Octavia grins.

“Speaking of, we should probably get going.” Jasper moves and looks out the window. “Flashlights.”

“Alright, let’s go.” Bellamy puts the car in reverse and they peel out of the grass and pull out onto the road, heading back towards Miller and Monty’s house, which was their contingency plan should something like this happen.

He pulls into the yard since there’s no more room in the driveway and everyone spills out of the car, grinning from ear to ear. As they walk towards the house, Clarke catches up with him and he slips his hand into hers. They give each other a smile before joining their friends inside.

“Raven Reyes, you are a goddess.” Clarke lets go of Bellamy’s hand and wraps an arm around Raven’s shoulders.

“Hey, what about me?” Monty calls from his place on the counter with Miller leaning against him from between his legs.

“Monty, you are a wizard,” Clarke winks.

“I’ll take that,” Monty smiles.

“So, Clarke, is that your first time running from the cops?” Murphy emerges from the living room with the same girl who was on his shoulders at the river.

“Yeah, it was.” Clarke takes a deep breath and laughs. “It was something,” she breathes out.

“Then that makes you an official delinquent now, my friend.” Jasper rests his arm around Clarke’s shoulders.

“An official delinquent?” Clarke’s eyebrows shoot to her hairline.

“Yep, we’ve all either been picked up by the cops or have ran from them,” Octavia says. “So now that you’ve ran from the cops with us, you’re officially one of us.”

“I thought I already was one of you?” Clarke looks around at their friends and they all smile.

“You are, the only thing that’s changed is the title of delinquent.” Octavia wiggles her eyebrows as Raven puts a cup into Clarke’s hand.

“To Clarke, the newest Delinquent!”

“To Clarke!” Everyone cheers and somehow Clarke ends up back at Bellamy’s side and he doesn’t think twice about slipping his hand into hers.

The rest of the night is spent lounging around Monty and Miller’s living room just talking and laughing about anything and everything they can think of. Clarke is sitting on the couch and Bellamy is sitting on the floor between her legs while she runs her fingers through his hair. She did that a lot their first night together and it makes him wonder if she likes doing that.

Around two o’clock everyone starts sprawling out around the living room and Bellamy is grateful for Miller letting him use his spare bedroom. Clarke is already dozing on the couch but her hand is still in his hair, so when he gets up he tries not to wake her but he doesn’t do a very good job of it.

“Hey,” she opens her eyes and gives him a sleepy smile.

“Hey.” He smiles and rests his head on the couch.

“Are you going to bed?” Her fingers start moving through his hair again and his eyes flutter closed for a second.

“Yeah, Miller offered me the spare bedroom.”

“Oh, okay.” She whispers and he takes her hand from his hair and kisses her fingers. _There’s something there._

“Would you like to come to?”

“Bellamy Blake, are you trying to get laid?” She giggles.

“Nope, I just think you’d prefer a bed to the couch. I can tell you another story.”

“You’re not tired?”

“Never for you, Princess.” He gives her a soft smile.

“Okay.” She nods her head.

“Okay.” Bellamy takes her hand and leads her through the crowd of people on the floor and down the hall to the spare bedroom. When they get into the room, they both get into bed and lay on their sides facing each other, like the other night in her room.

“Can you tell me the story of Atlas?” Clarke whispers. He can’t see her face very well, but as usual he can see her eyes glowing. He smirks.

“The titan who was forced to hold up the heavens, good choice.”

Bellamy starts the story, and Clarke reaches out, threading her fingers through his. Bellamy keeps talking until Clarke’s breathing evens out. He lays there, watching her sleep, everyone’s voices echoing in his mind. _Quit being an idiot, Blake._ Bellamy stays awake that night, going over how he’s going to tell Clarke about his feelings. He falls asleep with Clarke’s hand still in his, and his heart racing over the girl lying beside him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are you as frustrated as I am? They'll figure it out...eventually  
> The final chapter is up tomorrow!
> 
> I hope you liked it!  
> x


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bellamy gets yelled at...kind of

**_One and a half months later…_ **

 

He blew it. Bellamy waited too long, and now Clarke was going on a third date with Niylah, a girl she met at the bar during one of their nights out. She didn’t go home with Niylah the first night, which led to Bellamy thinking about Wells’ words again. _The fact that it happened with you means something_.

Bellamy takes another sip of his drink and stares at the T.V. in front of him while Miller sits on the other side of the couch. Bellamy may or may not have called him after about three drinks telling him he needed to come over. Now, Bellamy is nursing on his fifth and he’s pretty sure this is the most drunk he’s been a while, at least since New Year’s. Miller is still working on his second beer and Bellamy knows he’ll want to drive home later, but Bellamy wishes there was someone with him that would get drunk too.

“I blew it.” Bellamy grumbles, staring into the brown liquid.

“You don’t know that.”

“She’s on a third date, Miller, of course I blew it.”

“Look, this isn’t the type of situation where I would usually say _I told you so_ since you’re hurting but, dude, I fucking told you so.” Bellamy snorts. “I told you on the Fourth of July that you needed to do something about your feelings, and you didn’t. I get it, you had both been drinking, and that wasn’t something you wanted to talk about then, but you had plenty of time to tell her afterwards.

 _Yeah, and I waited too long_.

“If it means anything, it seems like she enjoys Niylah’s company, but she doesn’t act the same way around her as she does you.”

“Yeah, that’s probably because she actually likes her,” Bellamy knows he’s in a sour mood and he’s acting like an annoying kid, but he can’t help it.

“Alright, you know what, fuck this.” Miller takes another sip of his beer before standing and pulling his phone out of his pocket.

“What are you doing?”

“Making sure you get a quick kick in the ass.”

Bellamy watches as Miller presses some things on his screen then walks into the kitchen. He can’t hear much other than “yeah, he needs it” and “they’re both idiots”. When Miller hangs up, he comes back into the living room, shoving his phone into his pocket.

“What was that?”

“Me showing how much I love you.” Bellamy’s phone starts ringing and Miller nods towards it. “Answer that.”

Bellamy's eyebrows furrow at his friend before pulling his phone out of his pocket. There’s an unknown number that he’s never seen before on his screen staring back at him.

“Hello?” Bellamy answers, unsure what to think of this.

“I thought Clarke was stubborn but she has nothing on you, Blake.” The voice on the other end is deep and it takes a second for Bellamy’s mind to figure out who it is through the haze of the alcohol.

“Wells?”

“Yeah. I was sound asleep and having Raven call to wake me up at 2:00AM the night before I start my internship saying that I need to talk some sense into you because Clarke clearly isn’t going to do anything is not how I imagined my night going.”

“Me getting drunk and then getting yelled at by the girl I like’s best friend isn’t how I imagined my night going either.” Bellamy mumbles.

“I am about to break so many friendship rules,” Wells sighs.

“Honestly, this is just a waste of time, Clarke is happy with Niylah so there’s nothing you need to talk to me about.”

“That’s complete bullshit and we both know it.”

“But—”

“No, I’m going to talk now.” Bellamy pulls the phone away from his ear and stares at it. If he was in his right mind he’d probably be more pissed than he is. “I love Clarke, she’s my best friend, she’s like my sister, I’ve been with her her entire life so believe me when I tell you she’s only seeing Niylah because she thinks you’re not interested in her.”

“That’s not true—”

“Bellamy, do us both a favor and _listen_ to me.” Wells’ voice leaves no room for arguing. “You don’t know how many times I’ve had to listen to Clarke talk about how she can’t figure out if you feel the same way about her as she does you, and her telling me about getting jealous when that other girl, Roma, would flirt with you. Or her telling me that how on the Fourth of July she thought you were going to kiss her but then you acted like it never happened.”

“She—what?”

“I can’t believe I’m about to do this,” Wells groans on the other end of the line. There’s also the sound of a text message coming in on Wells’ end and he wonders if it’s Raven. “Clarke only wants to be with you, Bellamy, she’s told me that enough, and she’s only going out with Niylah because she thinks it might help her deal with her feelings for you. She likes Niylah, sure, from what she’s told me she seems cool, but that’s not who she wants to be with.

I told you months ago to do something about your feelings for her and you didn’t so now we’re here. I promised myself I wouldn’t meddle in Clarke’s personal life, we’re not in middle school and this isn’t just some puppy love crush she has, but obviously neither of you have enough stones to actually admit your feelings for one another so now it’s up to us, as your friends, to help you two idiots figure it out.”

“What do you mean?”

“What I mean, is that in about two minutes you’re going to get a knock on your door and if neither one of you face it then maybe the two of you don’t need to be together.”

Wells’ last words are like a blow to Bellamy’s chest and he looks towards his front door. “I think she’s it for me, Wells,” Bellamy is still staring at his door, his eyes wide.

“And I think she’d say the same about you so I sure hope the two of you quit being idiots and tell each other.”

A knock comes at his door and Bellamy is frozen on the couch. “Bellamy!” Clarke’s voice is muffled from the other side. Miller takes one look at Bellamy then moves towards the door.

“This is where I bid you goodnight and if I get a call from Clarke or Raven saying that the two of you fucked this up I’m catching the first plane out of here and beating both of your asses.” The line goes dead.

Bellamy gulps and looks between the door and his phone. His eyes find Miller’s and his friend nods his head before opening the door. Clarke is dressed in cutoff jeans and flowy white top that hangs off her shoulders. Her eyes are wide in concern and when they settle on him, she drops her purse and runs towards him.

“Bellamy! Are you okay? What’s going on?”

“I—uh—I’m fine.” Is what he manages to get out and Clarke’s eyebrows knit in concern before turning back towards the door where Raven and Miller are hovering.

“I thought you said he was hurt?”

“No, I said that Bellamy needed us, you just assumed he was hurt.”

“You didn’t correct me.”

“Nope, I didn’t.” Raven shoves her hands in her pockets before turning to Miller. “Need a ride home?”

“Yep. See you guys later.” The two of them wave bye and then the door clicks shut behind them.

“That was…strange.” Clarke lets out a light laugh.

“I’m sorry your date got cut short.” Bellamy watches as Clarke stands up and heads towards hi kitchen. _But am I really?_

“Actually, Niylah and I had a talk before Raven called me and we decided we would just be better off being friends.” Clarke shrugs and returns with a glass. _I should get some water_.

“I’m sor—wait, why?”

Clarke shrugs. “Fundamental differences, I guess?” She settles on the couch her glass and reaches over him to grab the fifth. “So, what was the emergency that had Raven picking me up at midnight? Are you really okay?” Clarke eyes the bottle before setting it on the coffee table in front of them.

“Yeah, I just—I was being stupid and apparently that called for an intervention.”

“I don’t understand.” Clarke’s eyebrows knit in confusion again and Bellamy’s phone goes off. He picks it up off the end table and looks at it, a text from Wells.

 _Don’t let yourself get psyched out with this.  
Do something about it_.

“What does Wells mean when he says ‘do something about it’?” Bellamy hadn’t realized that Clarke was looking over at his screen, but he should’ve known that she would have Wells’ number memorized.

“Something I should’ve none a long time ago.” Bellamy murmurs.

“I’m lost, Bellamy.” Clarke’s voice is soft and he forces himself to look up at her. There’s worry etched all over her face and she’s biting into her lower lip slightly. “Talk to me.” She reaches out and places her hand on his arm. Her hands are small and soft compared to his big calloused ones, and her skin looks like porcelain, a stark contrast to his. Where her hand rests on his skin is so hot it feels like she’s branding him.

“What are we doing, Clarke?” His voice comes out as a broken whisper.

“What do you mean?” Clarke’s bottom lip protrudes a little and she looks like she’s getting upset.

“Us. This.” He motions between the two of them. “We spent that first night together and it was supposed to be no strings attached, I _agreed_ to no strings attached. Usually I could have a night like that and not think twice about it—” Clarke flinches at his words and removes her hand from his arm, and he knows he needs to keep going. _She needs to hear this_. “But, god, Clarke, I should’ve known that one night wasn’t going to be enough for me.” She looks at him through her lashes and he reaches up to tuck a piece of hair behind her ear.

“I’ve been wracking my brain for _weeks_ trying to figure out how to tell you this and now, I’m drunk on my couch with you sitting next to me and I can’t seem to find any of the words I’ve planned.” He lets his fingers travel down to her chin and he brings her face up so she can look at him. “I like you, Clarke. I’ve never felt this way about anyone else, but ever since I met you, there’s been something about you that makes me drawn to you. The way you put your all into everything you do, that all-knowing smirk when you’re about to win a game, how your tongue sticks out of the corner of your mouth when you’re really focused on drawing, and the way you get excited when you want to show me something.”

“Bellamy—” Her eyes drift down to his lips and it’s like he can hear what she’s thinking.

“Let me get this out, please, before I lose any nerve I still have.” She nods her head so he continues. “I don’t know why you have such a hold over me, Princess, but as I’ve come to know you over these past few months, I can’t help but fall for you a little more every single day. That day at the river, the Fourth of July, I was going to kiss you but when we got interrupted by the cops I chickened out, and I’m sorry. I’ve spent so long trying to figure out whether you felt the same or not, and despite everyone saying that you did, I didn’t listen. Then, you started seeing Niylah and I realized that I had waited too long.”

“Niylah ended things because she knew I had feelings for someone else.” The words tumble out of Clarke’s mouth in a rush and it takes him a second to process it, so she continues. “I started seeing her because I thought that it would help me move on, but it wasn’t fair to her and she figured it out.”

“You mean—”

“We’re the two biggest idiots on the face of the planet? Yeah.” Clarke giggles and Bellamy feels his heart expand to where he’s pretty sure it’s going to burst out of his chest at the sound.

“I’ve heard that so much over the past couple of months, but coming from you I realize just how true it is.” Bellamy laughs too.

“So is that why Wells was texting you?” Clarke motions towards his phone and he nods his head.

“He tried getting me to tell you when he was here, but I couldn’t do it. I was worried that if I admitted my feelings and you didn’t feel the same way, then it would’ve ruined our friendship, and I’d rather have you in my life as my friend than not at all.” He moves his hand up to card his fingers through her hair and she leans into his hand, looking at him with her ocean blue eyes that make him feel like he’s out at sea.

Clarke gives him a soft smile. “You could never get rid of me that easily, Bellamy Blake, I thought someone as smart as you would’ve realized that.”

“Obviously I’m not as smart as I let on since I’ve been pretty oblivious to all of the signs,” He admits and it makes Clarke giggle.

“Well, let’s hope you don’t miss any more.” His eyebrows knit together, wondering what she could possibly mean when she sets her glass down on the coffee table then moves into his lap, straddling him. His hands immediately move to her thighs.

Bellamy smirks. “I think I may still need you to help me out,” he teases and she gives him a wicked smile before she leans down to press their lips together.

Kissing Clarke is something he could do for the rest of his life. The way her tongue skirts across his bottom lip and how her fingers tangle in his messy curls is something he’ll always love. His hands instinctively moves to her ass when she moves against him, causing her to moan against his lips. Already knowing what it’s like to sleep with her hadn’t made the past few months easy on him, since he was always wanting to experience it again, but now, he’s grateful that he already knows what she likes.

He leans forward and stands up, taking Clarke with him as he moves towards his bedroom. He lays her down on the bed and crawls on top of her, loving how her body melds to his. He props himself up over her, taking in her big eyes, flushed cheeks, and swollen lips.

“The night I first met you, you were like a walking goddess and I’ve been caught in your spell ever since.”

“I bet you say that to all the girls, mister Casanova.” Clarke teases and he leans down, giving her a kiss before trailing his lips down her neck.

“Only to you, Princess. It’ll always be only you.” He whispers it against her skin, a quiet promise.

“Bellamy.” She tugs on his curls, bringing his face back up to hers. “It’ll always be you, too,” she whispers, tracing her thumb over his bottom lip. “Only ever you.”

“Where have you been all my life?”

“Waiting for you.” She whispers, but he can tell she’s trying not to laugh, it makes him want to chuckle too.

“That’s really cheesy and cliché, I thought you were better than that,” He teases and she pouts.

“You started it!”

“Maybe.” He grins, “but you like it.”

“Just shut up and kiss me, Bellamy.” Clarke huffs and it makes him grin even more.

“As you wish, Princess.” Their eyes lock and the light air between them quickly turns to something more heated and charged as he leans down and pours all of his feelings into the kiss. He gets lost in the whirlwind that is Clarke Griffin, and he knows he’ll never come out of it.

He doesn’t want to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end! This was short, but like I said with the first chapter, this was just something fun that I did. If you want to read something cute and fluffy then I suggest checking out "You're too good to be true", the epilogue went up yesterday :)
> 
> I hope you liked it!  
> x


End file.
